Sugar Rush
by Mrs Kirsty and Taylor Cullen
Summary: What happens when Bella is denied her precious sugar and what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Where's the sugar?

"Alice! I'm hungry! Pass the skittles!" Bella moaned.

She and Alice were sitting at the Cullen computer checking out a site called Fanfiction.

"You've eaten them all" Alice said as she clicked on Twilight stories.

Bella grumbled and ran off to the kitchen.

She emptied all of the cabniets but none contained her sugar. The last cupboard or cabniet was padlocked and Bella smelt her sugar on the other side of the door.

"How am i meant to get in?" Bella wondered out loud.

"With the key?" Edward said from the doorway. He dangled the shiny padlock key in Bella's face.

Bella tried to snatch it off of him but Edward just disappeared with a meanacing chuckle.

Edward knew about Bella's sugar rushes and their outcomes weren't always good.

He shivered at the thought.

Bella stared at the cabniet for 12 minutes and 48 seconds and a half (!!!) when she finally had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Baseball Bat

Rushing to the garage, Bella found Emmett's speacial metal baseball bat.

When she returned to the kitchen the cabinet was open and the sugar was gone!

She went to the bin and discovered her precious sugar underneath some manky fruit and some soup she'd had for lunch.

"EDWARD" Bella screamed.

He appeared in the doorway but hadn't noticed the soon to be leathel weapon in her hand.

"WHY DID YOU BIN MY SUGAR?!" Bella screamed

"Calm down love." Edward's attempts to soothe her failed.

Bella screamed at him and hit him as hard as she could with her metal bat.

Edward winced as it hit him because by some mirical she hit him hard enough for it to actually hurt.

He backed away but Bella followed and kept on hitting him.

Bella chased Edward all the way into Forks still swinging the bat wildly in his direction.

Edward kept on going running just fast enough to be out of her reach and didnt notice her stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Give me your wallet

Bella was`staring at the Forks Sweet Shop, seemingly hypnotised.

After a few seconds, she turned to Edward and said "Give me your wallet"

"Now bella."

"Give it to me"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"EDWARD JUST GIVE ME THE WALLET FOR GODS SAKE!"

"N-" But before edward could finish his word he fell to the ground.

Behind him Jacob Black stood holding his own bat which had a dent shaped like Edwards head in it. He started rumaging in his victims pockets until he found a wallet which he threw to Bella.

"I saw you chasing the bloodsucker with the bat and figured you might need a hand" Jacob explained.

"YAY JACOB" Bella cheered. Suddenly Edward jumped up and rugby tackled giggled as the two boys wrestled on the sidewalk.

Walking into the shop Bella picked up as many skittle packets as she could and took them to the check out.

The Shopping Assistant helped her pack the skittles into 5 carrier bags .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Police

When Bella got back outside there were about a dozen police cars in the street.

Tipping the first packet of skittles into her mouth, Bella went to see what was going on.

Jacob and Edward were in the back of a car with hand cuffs around their wrists.

Bella was confused as she knew both had inhuman strength and could break the cuffs easily.

"Well what do you have to say for youself Bells?" Police Cheif Cheeky Charlie Swan asked her.

"Bananas are unhealthy and the doughnut fairy has stolen your left shoe!" Bella grinned as the sugar kicked in. Charlie didn't grin though.

"I'm so sorry Isabella" Charlie whispered as he handcuffed her too. Bella was placed in the back of the car next to Edward and a rather piggy like police man took Bella's bags of skittles away.

As the car drove off Bella cried into Edward's shoulder about loosing her skittles (ofcourse!)

As soon as the cars where out of sight, Alice stepped out of the forest opposite the Sweet Shop and grinned as she saw in a vision what would happen next…


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**We would like to thank you if you read this. Taylor actually wrote this when she was bored and asked me to put it up.**

**Taylor will be writing a sequel to this story called "Prison Break" which will be out soon!!!**

**Lots of Love**

**Kirsty**

**xxx**


End file.
